Erised
by GinnyEvans4
Summary: What different characters see in the mirror of Erised. I would love requests for new characters! Multicharacter. RandR!
1. Hermione Granger

**I revised this chapter, and probably will revise most of them. I think I will leave the later chapters as is, but this needed work so…enjoy the new version. **

Hermione Granger was never one to let the biases of other people affect who she was, or how successful of a person she was. The rude taunts of "Mudblood" didn't really affect her self-esteem at all, and maybe it was because she simply knew she was better than them. I don't think we will ever know the answer for sure, but blood status never meant she wasn't capable.

While she wasn't one to let it hurt her self-esteem, it certainly played a role in who she wanted to become, and her desires. I guess you could say she wanted to be a role model; someone muggleborns just discovering this new world could look up to as a figure. She hoped to be the reason they believed in themselves, and their powers, without giving into the bias.

When she looked in the mirror, she saw a thank you note from a Muggleborn student whose life she had affected. Hermione wasn't all about the grades if you looked close enough.


	2. SeverusSnape

**I revised this chapter, because it looked pretty sloppy when I read over it. I hope you enjoy the new version!**

I think we can all guess what Severus Snape saw when he looked into the mirror. Lily. Always Lily. She was his sunshine in his darkest moments, and his darkest by far was the moment he found out she has died. He almost killed himself right there and then sacrificing his life. The world wasn't worth living in if she wasn't in it too, especially when it led back to him.

Snape didn't just see her alive again. Although that in itself would be the best thing to ever happen to him, he saw something more. He saw the 2 of them in the park where they first met. She was walking towards him, a huge smile of pure joy on her face, and no one could doubt she had never been happier. Even James Potter was there, sulking in a corner with his gang of nuisances. That didn't matter at all, however, because Lily was walking through the park to him. In a beautiful white gown.

Severus Snape did see something not too unlike this scene while she was still alive. Except instead of Potter off in the corner, it was him. He could never forgive himself for letting her go, for hurting her in any way. Severus Snape was in love with Lily Evans and that wasn't ever going to change.


	3. Sirius Black

Hey this is for , cause I love her and she requested it!

Leave requests, all my smiles,

Ginny Evans4

When Sirius was a young boy the tell-tale mirror would show the only thing that really mattered to him. No, not quidditch, girls, or even pranking. No as a marauder, all Sirius wanted was to be a Potter. Although they had taken him in, he couldn't help but be jealous of his best friend and the family he viewed as completely perfect.

But we all know how Sirius's story takes a terrible. Sitting there in in Azkaban, he just wanted James back. He didn't care what it took. He would have gladly died to save Prongs and his fiery redhead wife. He missed them both more than he ever thought he could. So that all-knowing piece of glass would most likely have shown that family once again united.


	4. Bill Weasley

This chapter is for WandsAndMockingjays ( I absolutely love your user name by the way). Athough not the easiest to write, here you go…

Other than Ron, Bill was the only other Weasley to encounter the Mirror of Erised. I'm sure there are guesses that could be made for the other 5, but for Bill( or at least 14 uear old Bill) we knew for sure.

Young Bill walked up to the mirror and saw something almost lacking excitement btu to him it was all he saw. He wanted to be Head Of International Affairs and the Ministry of Magic. All his childhood it was his dream job. Aside from his schooling, his Hogwarts days were filled studying foreign languages and cultures. The first war started to take more of an impact on him, however, and he never even tried for a Ministry position, knowing the danger and never believing the war was over, he settled for Gringots , and let go of his dream.

After that, Bill never saw that mirror again. But as an adult he knew it would have shown him "whole" in his opinion anyway. He would have been himself before Fenrir with a smiling Fleur looking on approvingly. Despite any and all of her protests, he never believed himself worthy of that lovely French belle.


	5. Tom Riddle

This chapter is for Cloudcity'sbookworm. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and left suggestions. I will try to write each one I get…so if you want to hear about a character let me know1!:)

Tom Riddle never did feel love, but to say that he never cared about anyone or anything would be completely inaccurate. He most certainly cared about his power, but before that he cared about something even more that would cause him to seek this power in any way he could.

In the orphanage, Tom would spend hours daydreaming of his mother and father, although he always felt closer to his mother. He could just see her, strong and powerful, like a warrior queen. When he thought of her, he knew he had to become just as strong and powerful, so he could be her son and live up to her legacy. He refused to let himself take her of the pedestal he had placed her on so long ago. He refused to admit she might have been weak and cowardly. Tom made himself believe he came from a powerful family and was special.

So Tom Riddle would look into the mirror (although I'm rather certain he never did) and see him and his mum, with very little affection between them, but pure strength and power. Nothing could be stronger than them.

When Tom became Voldemort, in his mind he was fulfilling his blood right of ruler and most powerful person in the world. He saw nothing wrong, and even if he had, it was justified, he deserved this.


	6. Minerva McGonagall

Thanks to all of my lovely readers/reviewers. It's so cool to think people are actually reading these random thoughts of mine. Well this is for LM Ryder. Thanks for a challenge, as we all know McGonagall's character is not the easiest to decipher. All the same, I had a blast writing it so enjoy.

Also, if you aren't on Pottermore, this might be a bit confusing because it has to do with more of her past than is told in the books. Wikipedia has a great explanation to clear that up. Thanks.

Minerva McGonagall was one of few who did happen by chance to gaze into this beautiful mirror. At that point in her life we know for sure what she saw. Somehow, however, I do not believe it was her lifelong and only desire. Indeed, to find that we would have to travel back to Scotland the summer after she graduated from Hogwarts.

Minerva was young, and love had evidently cast a shadow over the truth she would evidently have to face. Out there in that field, seeing him down on one knee, the young witch thought it was everything she could have hoped for. When she walked away from him the very next day, however, she knew she could never have_ all _she ever wanted. I'm fairly certain if Minerva had looked into the mirror at that time, she would have seen her lovely farm boy as a wizard, knowing her way of life and living it as well so she could have the world she loved and him.

Later in life, she did look into that mirror, and she saw the faces of past students who had died at the hand of Voldemort or his followers. She saw them all alive and happy, not victims of cruel wars. McGonagall's students meant the world to her all throughout her life, and it pained her more than she could say to see them hurt or killed.


	7. Luna Lovegood

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I honestly couldn't come up with a new character to write. I would love reviews, especially with requests. Thanks so much, and enjoy.**

Luna never cared about material goods. She never wanted the best clothes, or newest fashions. As most know, Luna was entirely her own person, never wanting to change. Popularity and other frivolous things held no merit to her.

Luna just wanted one more day with her mother. To ask her all the things she wanted to know and give her a hug one last time. Luna knew that everything happened for a reason, including her losing the one woman who cared about her most.

Still, when Luna was alone with her thoughts, she thought of her mother and longed for her back, to explain her life and the world to her doe-eyed daughter. Although she never encountered the truth-telling glass, a woman who looked a lot like Luna had her arm around her daughter, with matching grins.


	8. Oliver Wood

**Hey my amazing and lovely readers. You all make my day every time I read a review. This is for Hufflepuffcub999. Happy Reading and please leave requests!**

Oliver Wood was a Quidditch player from very young age. At 2, you could find him zooming around his home, breaking things as he threw and caught them all around his house. No one would claim he was the most talented player (he never really was) , but he was decent and incredibly focused and determined.

He always wanted to be remembered for Quidditch, as it was the largest part of his life. He thought the Quidditch cup would be a perfect opportunity to show that he had succeeded as a captain and player.

When Oliver met Harry, he was just a way to accomplish that goal. He never saw him as "The Boy Who Lived", "The Chosen One", or anything else. He was his star seeker, and that was enough for Oliver. When the Philosopher's Stone deterred Harry from playing in the final game, Oliver realized that his player wasn't quite was he was used to.

Oliver's desire did come true when he won the house cup the next year, his team strong behind him. Harry helped him get to his goal, as he did for many others throughout the years.


	9. James Potter

**Hi everybody! This is so much fun and I love each and every one of you, but this chapter is for IbloodyloveRonWeasley. James Potter is one of my favorite character, so this was great. Okay, here goes…**

James Potter had what very well could have been a perfect childhood. He had three best friends that together basically ruled Hogwarts, and had everything he ever wanted. Everything except her. We have all heard the story, boy chases girl, girl falls in love with boy.

But James was different. He loved the beautiful red-haired Gryffindor and despite being relentlessly mocked for it, she was his perfect girl. She broke his heart countless times, but it never mattered to James. He wanted her. She was everything.

Once he married Lily, he thought the world was his oyster, and he found his pearl in Harry when he was born. At that time, if he had looked into the mirror , nothing could have made him happier. His wish was to watch his baby boy grow up and have a life as blessed and simple as his own.

_I guess some wishes never do come true. _


	10. Scorpius Malfoy

**Hi everybody! (if anyone is still reading). I know it's been a very long time since my last update but I didn't get any suggestions and my own inspiration was kinda lacking. All the same, enjoy and leave suggestions!**

Scorpius Malfoy.

How could the newest Malfoy heir expect the extreme prejudice that was waiting for him? He couldn't. It was as plain as that. When he entered into the wizarding world as an actual member at 11, he was shocked to say the very least. His parents worked their whole lives to shield him from their brutal past, and for the most part had done a fine job.

So, when young Scorpius Malfoy went to Hogwarts, he couldn't have predicted the taunts, jabs, and awful comments surrounding the family he loved so much. How could these people say such hurtful things about his mum and dad.

Over the years he came to understand, but never to accept. He never asked for this pain. He never did anything to any of the people who said those things either. He wasn't even a Slytherin for god's sake. But it didn't matter, and many of his Ravenclaw housemates never did accept young Malfoy.

He tried to hold his head high through everything that happened. He really truly tried, but to very little avail. Day after day Scorpius was ridiculed for crimes he never commited. It was a constant. He thought of how biased people could be. Scorpius watched the glorified Weasley/Potter cousins, led by none other than Harry Potter's own son James, and wished time and time again he could have a father to be proud of.


	11. Albus Severus

Albus always saw himself as unoriginal. He shared his first AND middle name with headmasters of Hogwarts. As if that wasn't bad enough, his last name was the best known name in all of the wizarding world. Of course he was proud of his father. And of course he was glad to have such powerful namesakes, but how could he make a name for himself when his name so clearly belonged to others?

Albus never told his father that. In fact, he never told anyone that. Everyone looked at him and saw a mini Harry Potter. How could Albus explain that he simply resented the attention. That was what he always craved -attention, but not because his father saved the world, or that he carried to very powerful names, hell, he didn't even want to be known because his brother was Quidditch captain. No matter how much he wished, his truest desire would never come true. He would never escape his family's reputation. It was just the way things were.


	12. George Weasley

**I know it has been a while since I updated! Forgive me. Anyway this is George Weasley's so here you are…**

Fred and George were going to make everyone in the country laugh. That was their one true goal. They wanted to lighten the mood and lift the darkness that set in with the war, because they believed if you can laugh, you can do anything.

When Fred died, George was left feeling hollow. If his twin had seen him, it would have broken Fred's heart. Everyone missed Fred, there was no question. But the Weasley family missed George just as much, because while he was there with them, he was not the person they all knew and loved.

George saw that they were hurting, and tried to smile. He really did, but it was no use. With his best friend gone, he could only feel somber and dull. If he was to look into the mirror, he would see himself next to Fred, laughter etched clearly on both their faces.

Because his laughter died with Fred, and hasn't come back since.


	13. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Hey everyone. Please don't hate me, I know it has been ages since I last posted, but life gets busy, you know? Anyway, here is Bellatrix's…**

As a Black, Bella grew up knowing her place. She was constantly aware of what was expected of her, and she never once questioned it. In all honestly, she was never even slightly inclined to because it never suited her purpose. They told her she was better, and she was, so where was her cause to argue?

When Voldemort was rising to power, she was one of the first to volunteer. It was the perfect opportunity to prove who she could, and would be. Of course, Voldemort wasn't the most eager to accept a young girl into his forces, but she was never one to back down, and soon enough he was convinced. Her parents were thrilled.

Soon her need to impress became an obsession with the Dark Lord himself. She lived for his compliments, and couldn't bear to anger him. He quickly become her whole world. Bellatrix was many things, but she was never stupid. She knew he would never love her. However, that didn't stop her longing for him.

When she looked into the mirror, she saw her Dark Lord with his arm lying lazily around her shoulders, smiling down on her. She knew it was unrealistic, but that didn't stop the image from coming to her mind each night as she lay next to Rodolphus.


End file.
